SEED: The Blooper Files
by VengefulMoon
Summary: The things the SEED Cast never wanted you to see...even Rau doesn't want you to see this. All SEED writers please visit; you can add your own bloopers to this. See details inside. Latest installment may be weird. Be forewarned.
1. By: VengefulMoon

SEED: The Blooper Files

Summary: The things the SEED Cast never wanted you to see…even Rau doesn't want you to see this.

Author's Notes: This is intended to be a collage of bloopers of serious scenes from every Gundam SEED writer here. Example is the fight between Athrun and Kira. Send your part thru email in this format:

**Pen Name**:

**Name of Blooper**:

**Scene Used**:

**Summary of Blooper**:

**Your Author's Notes**:

**Typical Disclaimer (redacted)**:

(Insert content here)

**Post Blooper Notes**:

You can send more than one entry.

Now, may the mayhem commence!

Disclaimer: Gundam SEED is not mine.

Fight between Athrun and Kira, Take 1

Athrun: KIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Kira: ATHRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

(Aegis latches onto Strike. Athrun sets self-destruct, but ends up setting timer to 1 second.)

Athrun: OH SHI—

(Aegis, Strike, Athrun and Kira go kaput. Kira survives, but Athrun is dead. RIP Athrun Zala)

Vengeful Moon: CUT!

Fight between Athrun and Kira, take 2

Athrun: I CAN'T DO IT! I CAN'T BLOW UP MY BEST FRIEND!

Kira: Whaddaya mean? We're supposed to blow each other to bits. It's a (redacted) mecha series, so something has to blow up.

Athrun: B..But…I CAN'T!

Vengeful Moon: (facepalm) Cut…

Fight between Athrun and Kira, Take 263

Athrun: Screw it, I'm defecting.

Kira: WTF?

Athrun: Let's stop this. At least I haven't killed Tolle.

Kira: Whaddaya mean?

Athrun: The shield missed him by an inch.

Kira: Oh.

Tolle: YOU SONNUVA (Censored)!

Vengeful Moon: CUT, CUT, CUT! (Redacted) YOU! YOU (redacted) (redacted)!

Athrun: What's with director-san?

Kira: Who knows?

--

Stupidity is grace.


	2. By: VengefulMoon 2

SEED: The Blooper Files

Now contains GS/D morons.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED / Destiny.

Notes: See first chappie for the form.

--

Battle between Kira and Shinn, final blow, take 43

Shinn: THIS IS FOR STELLAR!

(Shinn tries to stab Freedom in the cockpit but ends up missing by 5000 feet)

Kira: …

Shinn: …Sorry, can we do that again?

Vengeful Moon: CUT!

Shinn chases Athrun and Meyrin, final blow, take 56

Shinn: YOU TRAITORS!

Athrun: Shinn, stop!

(Shinn latches onto Gouf Ignited and self-destructs)

Rey: …Wait, that wasn't in the script.

Vengeful Moon: CUT!

Shinn chases Athrun and—

Shinn: I QUIT!

Rey: …What? YOU CAN'T QUIT!

Shinn: I JUST DID YOU DUMBASS! FIND A COPY STUPID ENOUGH TO DO MY PART, BECAUSE I'M OUTTA HERE!

(Shinn storms off the set.)

Vengeful Moon: …Work's over for today, dudes. Get the (redacted) off my set.

(Everyone walks off confused.)

--

Ah, the bliss of stupidity.


	3. By: VengefulMoon 3

SEED: The **Blooper Files**

Now ready to kill those cute moments we all cherish.

Disclaimer: I don't own SEED Destiny, SEED or any other Gundam series.

Note: See Chap. 1 for the Blooper Form.

--

Athrun Kisses Cagalli, Take 1

Athrun: I will protect you…

(Athrun leans in for the kiss when Kira suddenly shows up)

Kira: GET THE (redacted) AWAY FROM MY SISTER, (redacted) SON OF A (redacted)!

Athrun: (Redacted), this (redacted) sucks.

(Athrun beats a hasty retreat, Kira chasing him with a buzzsaw)

Cagalli: KIRA, YOU RUINED IT!

Vengeful Moon: CUT!

Athrun Kisses Cagalli, Take 2

Athrun: I will protect you…

(The kiss goes as planned, but problem this time? Kira sneaks up behind Athrun and stabs him with a knife)

Athrun: ACK—

(Athrun dies from blood loss. Cagalli goes SEED and beats the (redacted) out of Kira)

Vengeful Moon: CUT!

Athrun Kisses Cagalli, Take 3

Athrun: I will protect you…

(Kiss goes as planned and no interruption gets shot from Kira, but things get a little too steamy for the camera a moment later)

Vengeful Moon: Ah, screw it, this'll do.

(Fukuda calls Vengeful Moon)

Vengeful Moon: WHADDAYA MEAN YOU WANT THIS TO BE TEEN-APPROPRIATE!? YOU SAW WHAT HAPPENED AT PHASE 15! EVERYONE GAVE THAT ONE STAR!

Lacus: Ewwwwww…

Lacus Gives Kira Ring, Take 1

Kira: …

Lacus: …

Kira: …What was she supposed to do again?

Lacus: Yeah, I forgot. Sorry.

Vengeful Moon: (facepalm) Cut.

Kira gives Lacus a Kiss on the Cheek, take 35

(Kira leans in, but gets pushed by a TSA soldier and ends up giving Lacus a liplock)

Vengeful Moon: …I guess that's fine.

(Gundam SEED manager Fukuda calls Vengeful Moon)

Vengeful Moon: WHAT!? WHADDAYA MEAN THIS ISN'T ALLOWED!?

Athrun: I think it's getting obvious that Fukuda doesn't want Kira and Lacus to be together.

Cagalli: Agreed.

Vengeful Moon: Fine, we'll edit it later. Everyone off the set; it's time for editing work.

(Everyone gets off stage and heads to lounge)

--

Stupid plus my mind equals total disaster.


	4. By: VengefulMoon 4

**SEED: The Blooper Files**

**OH GOD, NO! DON'T LET THAT MORON GET INVOLVED IN THIS!**

Welcome to #4 from yours truly, Vengeful Moon.

Sadly, I probably half-assed this one. Hope it still amuses anyone around who happens to be waiting for the next chapter. And sorry for the delay.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

--

Flay Dies, Take 1

Flay: It's okay…my true feelings will—

Kira: …Oh god. MY EYES!

Vengeful Moon: …All that rabid (redacted) and he still acts like a virgin?

Lacus: What kind of man did I just fall for?

Athrun: A virgin-minded one.

Cagalli: Nii-san is an idiot.

Rau: (facepalm) …and this is the big bad rival that Fukuda picked out. What a shame. What a _shame._

Vengeful Moon: I'm with ya there, Rau.

Murrue: That virgin is our ace in the hole? Oh god, the Three Ships Alliance is DOOMED.

Vengeful Moon: CUT!

Kira runs into Athrun at Heliopolis, Take 1

Athrun: K...Kira?

Kira: (too stunned to say a word)

(Athrun suddenly slips off the gundam and faceplants)

Kira: OH SHIT!

Vengeful Moon: MEDIC! Oh, and CUT!

Lounge

Athrun: UGGGH. MY FAAAAAACE!

Kira: Hang in there, man.

Cagalli: Clumsy oaf… (facepalm)

Vengeful Moon: Does this mean I get to bring out the cloning device?

Kira: NO.

Vengeful Moon: Damnit.

Rau: I seriously don't think that'd help in the first place, man. Everyone wants to see a hottie, not some disfigured (redacted).

Athrun: I HEARD THAT!

Vengeful Moon: …Now that you mention it, the clone would end up looking the same as the actual person, so… … (Redacted), where's Athrun's stunt double – who was SUPPOSED to be here three hours ago!?

Lacus: You never hired one for him, you dimwit!

Vengeful Moon: …Oh. Oops. …Uh, right, enough for today. Let's get Athrun here to an ambulance…NOW.

All but Athrun: Agreed.

--

The director's mistakes tend to cause…a LOT of things that're bad to happen.


	5. By: CSSStravag

Vengeful Moon's notes: I found a bit of an error in this thing when I first checked it (a ( between O and n in once at the second take), so I took the liberty of fixing that. And a ruler that I apparently forgot to add .;

(Stravag's SEED Blooperz, verse 1)

(Section 1: Hostage Hilarity)

-x-x-x- Take 1 -x-x-x-

Cagalli reached for the pistol, which as was expected alerted Athrun. So, as Cagalli pulled Athrun's hold-out pistol she threw the blanket onto him and cleared back, pulling the bolt down on the pistol to arm it.

As Athrun threw the blanket off him he came up to a crouch holding his knife horizontally, ready to jump ant attack...a girl in her bra and panties. The absurdity of the situation got the best of Athrun. Despite the fact that the gun was loaded with a live round, he still could not help but start giggling, and had to look away.

Cagalli: "What? What's so funny?"

Athrun: "This...this is wrong. I'm supposed to act like I'm going to kill a girl in her underwear. That is wrong on so many levels."

Cagalli: "Point being?"

Athrun: "What pervert writes this crap?"

Nicol (Off Camera): "At least you're getting well paid for it. I wouldn't be complaining too loud about it."

Kira (Off Camera): "Why is this scene in the show? It's just about pointless."

Stravag (Director): "If I asked you who was responsible for the divorce between John McLean and his wife in between Die Hard 3 and Die Hard 4, would it make any more sense than this scene?"

Kira (off Camera): "Probably not."

Stravag: "See the point here? We do as ordered, when ordered, and hope to the Gods the fans don't come looking for us with sniper rifles. Now, let's reset the scene, and disarm that pistol before you holster it, Athrun. I don't want to explain to your agent what went wrong."

Athrun: "Yessir."

-x-x-x- Take 2 -x-x-x-

The blanket came off and draped over Athrun's head, and immediately Stravag noticed something wrong, though Cagalli had not. Once more she pulled the bolt on the pistol back properly, which was something she didn't always remember to do.

As Athrun sprang up with his knife at the ready, it took him only a second and a half to notice it as well. And once again he started with the giggles.

Cagalli: "All right, what is it this time?"

Athrun: "Another hitchhiker, check the band of your panties." Athrun looked away, blushing.

Cagalli: "Oh, wow," and she pulls the crab off the band of her panties with two fingers of her left hand. "Guess these things like—OW!" the crab had clamped onto her left index finger. "You little (redacted) (redacted)! Get off!" she tries shaking her finger, but it only digs in harder and with its second claw. "All right, that's it!"

Stravag: "Oh (REDACTED)!"

The sound of the gunshot was surprisingly loud.

Cagalli: (looking at the dead crab on the ground) "How'd you like that, you little (redacted)?"

Athrun: "Sir, you all right?"

Stravag: "If you do that (redacted) unsafe (redacted) again, so help me Gods I will shoot back, girl."

Cagalli: (After realizing there was now a hole in the back of his director's chair) "Oh, sorry, sir."

Dearka (off Camera): "My money's on Stravag, he does that as a hobby."

-x-x-x- Take 3 -x-x-x-

Again, the blanket came off as Cagalli pulled the hold-out pistol from Athrun's holster, and as she bolted back and away she reached up and pulled the bolt back on the pistol. She released it at the wrong angle, however, and the bolt slammed forward, ejecting the cartridge into the fire.

Stravag: "Oh (REDACTED)! Run! Both of you! Get your (Redacted) out of there!"

As Cagalli and Athrun ran out of the cave they were filming in, the fire popped from the round exposed to flame. A mere moment after the pop, the lens on the camera spidered as something struck it and landed on the lens cover frame. The object had a distinct shiny finish to it...

Dearka (as he picks the brass case off the cover frame): "See, kids? This is why you don't toss bullets into a fire."

Stravag (frustrated): "No (redacted) Sensei!" He waves at the crew and particularly Cagalli. "All right, reset, and someone teach our Cagalli here how to handle the bolt on that pistol properly!"

-x-x-x- Take 4 -x-x-x-

The blanket came off and over Athrun's head as she pulled the pistol. Athrun sprang up, knife held and at the ready to jump her.

The script called for ten seconds of them staring at each other before they started arguing the matter. Except, all they got was about five seconds before Athrun starting giggling again.

Cagalli: "Oh bull-(redacted)!"

Athrun: "Sorry, sorry, I couldn't help it."

Stravag: "What was it this time?"

Athrun: "Just...remembered the hitchhiker incident, sorry."

Stravag (mumbling): "They don't pay me enough for this."

Athrun: "Sir?"

* * *

Stravag: "Take fifteen, work out all the giggles. And make sure you safe that pistol before you set it down on a table. And if you don't get it right next time, I'm throwing both of you in a trailer in your underwear until you do get the acting part right."

* * *

Author's Chapter Afterword:

And now, for something completely different. Stravag can actually do comedy, sometimes and very rarely.

Just my take on one of the 'hallmark' scenes of GS, and how it could have gone down were it done live action. I probably could have done more, but I think that just about sums up all my ideas for this one. Have a good evening, everyone, and remember to be SAFE when using those firearms.

* * *


	6. By: VengefulMoon 5

**SEED: The Blooper Files**

'Cause we love breaking romantic moments up.

Yeah, this is the big cheese of this collab, Vengeful Moon, finally updating this madness with my next set of bloopers.

Apologies; this might be some of the sloppiest bloopers I've ever written.

--

Phase-38 Kiss Scene, Take 1

Murrue: ...Why did you come back?

(Mu stares for a moment, then lets his head fall, finally recalling what he forgot.)

Mu: Oh...right. Your question just reminded me of what I forgot to do...

(And right as he wraps his arms around Murrue's waist, the crew that was supposed to enter AFTER they made the second kiss goes in a bit too early)

Neumann: HOLY (REDACTED)!

Murrue: ... I'll shoot you if you even THINK of letting this slip past your mouth.

Vengeful Moon: CUT, DAMNIT, CUT!

Kira: ...What the (redacted) was that, you guys? Did you forget about your cue or something!?

Bridge crew: Sorry!

Vengeful Moon: (facepalm) This was an utter failure...Reset the (redacted) scene and make sure you don't forget your cues, for God's sakes!

Bridge crew: Yes sir! We won't mess up again!

Phase-38 Kiss Scene, Take 2

Murrue: ...Why did you--

(And the crew comes in WAY too early this time.)

Neumann: ...

Murrue: You screwed up again, didn't you?

Vengeful Moon: Lemme answer that for them, Murrue: YES, THEY DID.

(Vengeful Moon pulls out a machete and chases down the bridge crew.)

Mu: HEY, KID, NO NEED TO GET SO (REDACTED) VIOLENT!

Murrue: ...Eeeeeee. I think I made him mad...

Rau: No (redacted), sherlock. Might as well give 'em the word while I'm at it... CUT!

Cameraman: YOU AIN'T THE BOSS OF ME!

(The cameraman pulls a gun out of his pocket and shoots Rau.)

Rau: (REDACTED)! (dodges the bullet and runs, all while the chaos gets recorded by the still-active camera)

Mu: Uhh...shouldn't we stop that thing before the film gets used up?

Murrue: Right... (she walks over to it and turns it off)

Phase-38 Kiss Scene, Take 3

(The scene goes along as planned...)

Murrue: ...You know, I can't really stand Mobile Armor pilots...

Mu: Then I suppose it's a good thing that I'm a Mobile _Suit_ pilot now.

(Just before they actually liplock for the second time, the crew mistimes their entry yet again)

Neumann: ...(Redacted).

Murrue: You ruined the shot AGAIN! HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GOING TO (REDACTED) MESS IT UP FOR US!?

Vengeful Moon: The better question is, WHEN THE (REDACTED) WILL YOU STOP (REDACTED) YELLING AT THE TOP OF YOUR LUNGS BECAUSE OF THEIR FAILURES!?

(And now he's chasing Murrue with that machete)

Murrue: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!

Kira: We gotta stop him before he turns Murrue into a (redacted) pile of meat cubes!

Athrun: Talk about cheesy heroic one-liners...

(Kira and Athrun run after the crazed director, eventually incapacitating him and leaving him in the ladies' restroom -- wait, what?)

Nicol: ...Of all the places you could've put him in, why there?

Athrun: Dunno.

Kira: Me neither.

Rau: And you're supposed to be the Ultimate Coordinator... (he yanks a bullet out from between his teeth) OW!

--

Vengeful Moon: Okay, you (redacted) morons, take 67, and make sure you make absolutely NO screwups this time on the cues! If you do that again I'll have to fry you idiots on the stove until you learn your lesson!

Kira: ...Okay, I know he's going for a perfect filming but isn't frying the actors as punishment a bit much?

Yzak: I say if it works, then why bother complaining?

Kira: Kinda understandable.

--

Piss the director (redacted) off and THAT could happen to you in the near future.


	7. By: LovelyLoonyLunaLoveGood

**Testament: Heya. Welcome back to SEED: The Blooper Files!**

**Vengeful Moon: Our latest submission comes from one LovelyLoonyLunaLoveGood - holy crap that's a long name - hope ya enjoy!**

**Twilight: And as usual, here's the disclaimer: Neither Vengeful Moon nor LovelyLoonyLunaLoveGood own Gundam SEED. It belongs to that (redacted) Fukuda, Sunrise, and whoever has a (redacted) say in the gang's (redacted) lives.**

**Kira: ...Dude, no need to swear us off like that.**

**Vengeful Moon: Okay, enough of that. LET'S GET TO THE ACTUAL BLOOPER ALREADY!**

* * *

**I'm Ravenette (AND I'M LOVELYLOONYLUNALOVEGOOD!!) She wrote this, not me. (YEP!! I'M THE ONE WHO WRITES THESE!! THIS IS MY USER NAME, SO I WRITE THESE) It's my turn to introduce the story though, so with out further ado, Cagalli and Kira at the desert when Cagalli hits Kira, or something like that.**

**--**

**Cagalli hits Kira Take one**

Cagalli: "Why-why is someone like you doing in a mobile suit huh?" (Cagalli hits Kira)

Kira: "What the (redacted) did you do that for!!"

Cagalli: "You were supposed to stop me you (redacted)!!"

Kira "You don't know your father either you (redacted)!!" (Kira hits Cagalli)

Cagalli: "(redacted)!!"

Kira: "(censord)!!"

Loony: "CUT!!"

**Cagalli hits Kira Take two**

Cagalli: "Why-why is someone like you doing in a mobile suit huh?" (Cagalli leans in to hit Kira, but ends up tripping and falling on her face)

Kira: "He he."

Cagalli: "Shut up!!"

Kira: "It's funny."

Cagalli: "You (censored)!!" (Cagalli trips kira)

Kira: "AHHHH!!"

Loony: "Cut!!"

Cagalli: "Jerk!"

Kira: "(censored)!!"

Loony: "I SAID CUT!!"

**Cagalli hits Kira take three.**

"Why- why is someone like you doing in a mobile suit huh?" (Cagalli tries to hit Kira, but Kira grabs her hand.)

(Flashbeck)

Cagalli: Flassha what?

Kira: Flassha? I think you mean Flash

Cagalli: SHUT UP!!

Loony: Sorry!!

Cagalli: God, who doesn't know how to spell the word Flashback?

Loony: Mwu doesn't!!(oints at Mwu and starts jumping up and down like a little kid.)

Mwu: Don't drag me into this!!

Flay: CUT THE (redacted) SCENE ALREADY!!

Loony: DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU (redacted)!!

Mwu: AMEN!!

Kira: I have always wanted to call her that!!

Lacus: I know she's such a pest!! (Walks over to Kira seductively and messes with his hair.)

Flay: Stop trying to steal my Kira!! (Runs over to Kira and presses his arm against her

Misa Amane: KIRA!! (glomps Kira)

Kira: AHHHHH!!

Loony: What's a (redacted) Death note character here?

Dearka: Way to go Kira!! (Slaps on back)

Light Yagami: Sorry about that!! (drags Misa off)

(Misa turns to Light): KIRA-SAMA!!

L: I'll take that as a confession!!

Light: CRAP!! (Starts running away from L)

Misa: So, Kira…. (Misa pressed her body against his side) Ever had (redacted)?

Flay: Yes he has!! (Presses body against other side)

Lacus: Only because he couldn't have me!! (Presses body in front)

Kira: HELP ME!!

Tolle: Go Kira!!

Yzak: I'll take Amane off your hands.

Kira: Take them all!!

Loony: Get the (redacted) Death Note guys out, (redacted) get off Kira and (redacted) CUT!!

(phone rings. Nicol picks up phone.)

Nicol: Loony, Sunrise wants me to tell you that you've been fired.

Loony: WHAT!! WHO'S THE (redacted) THAT'S GONNA REPLACE ME??

Ravenette: What's up, sis?

Everyone: DUN DUN DUN!!

--

**THAT WAS FUN WRITING!! (neither of us own anything) YAY!! HI!!**

**(as a kite?) YEP!! BYE!!**

Well, That's it. Thank you again for your time


	8. By: VengefulMoon 6

**SEED: The Blooper Files**

Aptly called "Too Much Suck Will Kill You", because Kira's apparently a dumbass and can't calculate right – so is Rau. You'll see.

Pre-Bloopers

Vengeful Moon: Welcome back. I suppose you had a _fun_time waiting for this one. Well wait no longer, because the madness WILL CONTINUE. BWAHAHA!

Takeshi: …Dude, you're scaring me.

Vengeful Moon: Anyways, as usual, here's the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Vengeful Moon Productions does not own Gundam SEED or its sequel. It belongs to (redacted) Fukuda.

Twilight: …Unbelievable. He named a company after himself.

Testament: Narcissist.

--

Kira's Final Blow to Rau, Take 1

Kira: This world is still worth protecting!

(Kira tries to drive the saber through Providence's gut as per requirement for the scene, but accidentally kicks the thrusters to full blast, sending him off course)

Kira: SOMEONE HELP ME STOP THIS THING!

(Rau looks on, in utter disgust.)

Rau: …My god, it's as bad as I thought it'd be. Fukuda better realize he's making a mistake…

Vengeful Moon: CUT!

--

Kira's Final Blow to Rau, Take 2

Kira: This world is still worth protecting!

(Kira tries again, and this time, pulling a Shinn, misses by thousands and thousands of feet. Right at that very moment, Genesis fires on them.)

Rau and Kira: …We're (redacted).

(The two end up dead in the blast)

Lacus, Athrun, Cagalli: …You idiots.

Vengeful Moon: (facepalm) Cut.

--

(Many more failures happen, like the Genesis firing before Kira gets out of range, Rau messing up and shooting himself with a DRAGOON by accident, etc. Make your imagination work.)

--

And now we are at…

Kira's Final Blow to Rau, Take 61

Kira: This world is still worth prote—

Rau: …Dude. I give up. I quit. I can't take anymore of your screwups, I've hit myself in the head too many times, and this whole thing is driving me crazy.

Kira: Blame the director, damnit. He's the one who wants the perfect shot and all.

Rau: I got a better idea. Instead of fighting like this, why don't we just go beat on HIM instead?

Kira: Agreed. Then we can just go for some sodas…or something. I dunno.

Vengeful Moon: (gulp)

(Vengeful Moon runs the (redacted) away from two crazed pilots who have had enough of his perfectionist ways)

Athrun: I guess, in a way, that that was divine retribution getting ready to bite him in the (redacted).

Cagalli: Quote for the (redacted) truth.

Lacus: Indeed.

--

Lesson learned…you don't (redacted) with pissed off actors who have had enough of your (redacted).


	9. By: VengefulMoon 7

**SEED: The Blooper Files**

Dumb blonde syndrome stinks.

Pre-Bloopers

Vengeful Moon: Geez, it's been way too long since I checked up on this joint.

Testament: 'Too long' is a (redacted) understatement.

Twilight: No (redactedredacted) crud, Testament.

Takeshi: Cool it, guys…let's just get to the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Gundam SEED/Destiny is not under the ownership of Vengeful Moon Productions. It belongs to Sunrise and Fukuda.

--

Stellar's Death, Take 1

Kira: I WON'T ALLOW THIS TO GO ON ANY FURTHER!

(Kira misses the Destroy by 2000 feet; Shinn tosses around in his cockpit, laughing)

Kira: …Whoops.

Shinn: THIS IS (redacted) RICH! REY, GO GET THIS ON CAMERA!

Rey: I'm way ahead of—

(Both of them get shot at by Kira)

Kira: Oh, shut up! Not like you're any better, you (redacted) (redacted)s!

Shinn: OH, NOW YOU'RE IN FOR—

Vengeful Moon: STOP RIGHT THE (redacted) THERE OR I WILL FIRE YOU ALL ON THE SPOT!

Kira, Shinn, Rey: …Ack…

Stellar: What's going on? What should Stellar do now?

(She accidentally fires the massive Gundam's chest-loaded positron cannons at the threesome)

Kira, Shinn, Rey: DON'T SHOOT THE—

(An abrupt explosion keeps them from finishing what they were going to say)

Vengeful Moon: CUT, CUT, CUT! (Redacted Redacted Redacted), Stellar, you weren't supposed to KILL THEM!

Stellar: …Oops?

Athrun: And they wonder why Destiny sucked so bad.

Rau: Durandal is going to pay me plenty for concocting this contraption.

First Deployment of Destiny Gundam, take 1

Shinn: SHINN ASUKA, DESTINY, LAUNCHING!

(The unit in question flies out, and deploys its Wings of Light; an unexpected malfunction hits, and the unit falls apart)

Shinn: …WHAT IS THIS (REDACTED)!?

Kira: …Looks like somebody forgot to tighten the bolts on that thing.

Lacus: ...Whoever it was just had a massive mental failure. (sweatdrop)

Talia: …MECHANICS, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO KEEP THE DESTINY IN WORKING CONDITION!

Random Mechanic: You didn't inform us beforehand!

Talia: …

Vengeful Moon: …(Redacted) CUT! CUT CUT CUT CUT CUT!

Durandal: …So how much do I owe you this time, Rau?

Rau: 500,000,000$ in collateral damage.

Durandal: …(Redacted).

--

…Ehehe, yeah. .


	10. By: VengefulMoon 8

**SEED: The Blooper Files**

Uh, miss? Stop sitting on me. o.o

VM: Damnit, what has my head concocted THIS time?

Takeshi: Something downright bizarre, that much is for sure.

Shinn: BUT WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE AT THAT MOMENT!

VM: Brain's wacky. Sorry, Shinn, but you'll have to deal with that.

Shinn: FFFFFUUUUUU—

VM: Aaaanyway, off we go to the next installment of...

**SEED: THE BLOOPER FILES!**

Shinn: I'm not gonna like this one bit…

Phase 1: Stellar Dances, Take 1

Auel: Seriously, she looks like a complete idiot doing all that!

Sting: Deal with it; it's what she wants to do. (Sting walks onward.)

(In the meantime, Stellar dances her way off camera and knocks over a few props. And then accidentally shows everything under her skirt to Vino and Shinn. Oops.)

Sting: (Quickly turns to see the damage) Oh, damnit!

VM: STELLAR!

Stellar: …Stellar did nothing wrong…right?

VM: YOU DID DO SOMETHING WRONG!

Stellar: (She promptly looks over at the fallen props.) …Whoops…

Shinn, Vino: Urm…that's not all.

VM: KEEP YOUR DIRTY THOUGHTS TO YOURSELF, YOU TWO!

Shinn, Vino: YIPE!

Lacus: I'm starting to question why we made this installment to begin with.

Kira: So am I.

Murrue: I do not want to be tortured for another 50 episodes. I do not want to be tortured for another 50 episodes.

Athrun, Cagalli: None of us do. (facepalm)

Mu: …Why do I have to wear this thing…WHYYYYYYYYYYY?

Rau: (sniggers at Mu's predicament only to get shot at by VM) Oh, (redacted) off, I'm not even under your management anymore!

VM: You are – for several other episodes. (He rolls his eyes.)

Rau: (Redacted) you, Fukuda. (Redacted) you.

VM: Anyway, CUT! -.-

Phase 32: Stellar's Death, Post Destruction of Destroy, Take 6

(Shinn segues into his tortured scream as planned out in the scene.

…Unfortunately his voice breaks somewhere.)

Shinn: (coughhackwheeze) Ow, ow, my throat…

VM: (facepalm) Jesus (redacted) Christ, I thought we had you trained for that.

Shinn: Two whole hours of screaming isn't what I call practice!

Kira: I thought it was effective enough. (facepalms as well)

Shinn: Well, it wasn't, you doorknob!

Stellar: Can Stellar open her eyes now? Shinn's holding Stellar in the wrong places…

Shinn: U-Uh…

VM: CUT, DAMNIT, CUT!

Phase 32: Stellar's Death, Post Destruction of Destroy, Take 265 (after a lot of broken voice moments, and Stellar opening her eyes when she shouldn't have, and Kira 'accidentally' pulling the trigger on them at one point [He says it's an accident, but I think he got annoyed by Shinn's screaming])

(Cue tortured scream. Cue the Freedom Gundam flying off – and subsequently, Shinn carrying Stellar back towards Impulse.

The dumb (redacted) trips over a rock and lands on her, face-first in her CHEST at that.)

Shinn: Uhh…

Stellar: … (She cracks an eye open and looks. And then she glares. And then she punches him.)

Shinn: OWW!

VM: OH, (REDACTED), YOU TWO!

Lunamaria: This is getting way out of hand. We should've stopped before it went in this direction. (Sigh.)

Meyrin: No kidding…and I didn't want to interfere in Athrun's love life to begin with, but nooooo, he had to stick me in with him for the finale. Fukuda's a real jerk.

Athrun: Directors are always jerks—(he gets glared at by VM…and starts having second thoughts about that statement.) …Er, 80 percent of the time—(even more intense glare.) …HALF THE TIME.

Cagalli: Why are we still putting up with this anyway?

VM: Because (redacted) you.

Cagalli: …Not funny, Vengeful Moon. Not. Funny.

Lacus: Erm, cameraman? Cut.

Moron + Chainsaw = …wait a minute. How is that related to this whole fic?


End file.
